The Fandom Wars
by ZeldaIsSheik
Summary: As contestants from twelve popular fandoms such as Undertale and Steven Universe fight for the future of their worlds, Kara, the Goddess of Stories is working hard on an epic ending to this tale. Who will win the Fandom Games, and what will happen to those who lose? Get lost in an action-packed adventure featuring all your favourite characters and more!


DAY I

Ponyville

It was cold winter morning in Ponyville, and Rainbow Dash was exhausted. She had spent the night clearing the sky of snow storms and passing cold fronts for the Winter Gala. _Is it morning already?_ She slowly pried her eyes open, the clear sky's strong blue light piercing her soul and rejuvenating her. The bed of cloud beneath her trembled with effort as she rose to her hooves and stretched her back. She had just come to when a jolt of panic rippled through her mane. Something was wrong.

"Rainbow Dash, run!" Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship emerged from the library, her home, built inside of a hollow tree. Rainbow Dash noticed the color fading from the air around her just in time and spread her wings. She landed next to Twilight neatly and looked at where she had just been sitting. An oval big enough to contain ten ponies sucked in the air around it, draining the color over the nearby area. The cloud beneath it shivered and dispersed, turning into nothing before Rainbow's eyes. Just as she was about to ask Twilight what was going on, a dark-skinned mare stepped through the dark oval and grounded herself.

" _Greetings, ponies. I am Eve. I will be your Reaper today,_ " Before anypony could respond, she spoke again, " _The Reaping occurs every 700 years in order to appease the great Kara, Goddess of Stories. From Ponyville, Rainbow Dash and Twilight Sparkle have been chosen to participate in this year's Fandom Wars. You may bring up to ten spectators from your world to watch the Wars. Please choose quickly. I have eleven other stops to make today._ " Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to speak before changing her mind. _This_ has _to be a dream!_ " _Oh, and this is not a dream._ "

"Twilight, what are we going to do?" Rainbow Dash' raspy voice rang through Twilight's ears. She was panicking just as much as everyone else, but she hid it well. "Spike," Spike was crying in the corner, trying to keep his little dragon head in one piece. Hearing Twilight's voice, he turned his head toward her, a hopeful expression painted across his chubby purple face, "We have to write a letter to princess Celestia. Hurry, we don't have much time!"

DAY I

ThunderClan Territory

The last thing Lionblaze remembered was falling asleep beside Cinderheart, his tail curled around hers. Now he stood before a large clearing with water, trees, and prey-scent surrounding him. In the middle of the clearing stood four massive oak trees surrounding a boulder on which four or more cats could stand. In fact, one was standing there now. Lionblaze noticed a large orange cat perched atop the boulder, his tail curled comfortably around his paws. Upon his head was a yellow star, representing his leadership. _Firestar!_

"Greetings, young cats." Lionblaze turned his head from the tom's words, searching for the other cars he was referring to. He laid his eyes on his niece and apprentice, Dovewing. Her pelt glistened beautifully in the light of the full moon. "I am Firestar, the leader of your ancestors. But you know that. I am here to deliver an urgent message to you two, so listen carefully." Lionblaze stared at the tom intently, his ears twitching with focus.

" _Into darkness they will go, but out only two will come. Follow the path of stars if you are to guide the light home…_ " Dovewing blinked with skepticism. "Alright, alright, I get it. I'm not the best at prophecies. Just follow the cat whose fur is the color of night and do what she says. And may StarClan light your path."

"May-" Lionblaze woke up next to Dovewing. Firestar was gone, and so was the Warrior Den. Before them was a black oval stretching into the night sky. Next to the oval was a dark-furred she-cat with eyes that shone like stars. " _Please step into the portal once you have selected up to ten cats to accompany you to the Fandom Wars._ " At last Lionblaze realized where he was. _This is the Dark Forest!_

DAY I

The Rain Kingdom

"Hey, watch that! And let that butterfly go!" Tsunami let out an exasperated sigh as another RainWing 'guard' let go of their spear. It had been months and still not a single RainWing could use a NightWing spear. "If the NightWings ever try to fight us for the rainforest they'll have no problem facing _these_ soldiers!"

The Wings of Fire had just been given to Queen Thorn, and Tsunami was helping one of her best friends, Queen Glory, organize her army. "Hey, Tsunami!" Glory called to the blue-scaled SeaWings, her scale shifting to a purplish-orange, showing her confusion. She looked calm, but her eyes held a glint of panic, "You need to see this." Tsunami abandoned her RainWings and flew after Glory as she took off towards the tunnels. These tunnels were Animus-made portals to other parts of Pyrrhia, the continent of Dragons. As they approached the tunnels, Tsunami noticed there was a third tunnel with a large female NightWing standing in front of it.

" _Greetings._ " The NightWing spoke as they landed in front of her. Small patches of aquamarine appeared around Glory's wings, revealing her fear. She covered them quickly, "Who are you and what do you want?" Tsunami inquired, her determined voice showing no sign of fear. " _I am here to take you with me to fight for Pyrrhia,_ " the NightWing's voice seemed to ring through the air as if it were a bell. Something about it was unnatural and mechanical, " _I have already retrieved Clay the MudWing. Will you not choose up to ten dragons to bring with you and enter the... tunnel?_ " Tsunami could see that she had no choice but to obey. If one of her greatest friends, Clay, could be in danger, she had to go with him. "Glory," Tsunami began, "Let's go get the rest of the dragonets. We're going after Clay."

DAY I

The True Lab

"So what do you think, Undyne? I-i-is it what you e-expected?" asked Alphys, a short yellow dinosaur in a lab coat. She was showing Undyne what would be her new suit of battle armor. It was black and strong-looking, with an eyepatch to cover Undyne's secret weapon.

"It's great, Alphys," Undyne smiled warmly, her fins and gills stretching as wide as her smile. She was an anthropomorphic fish; a monster, just like everyone else in the underground. Her smile faded, however, as a dark, chubby figure appeared from the corner of the room. As he walked into the light shining off of Alphys' worktable, his skeletal expression war clear: panic. Lazy, uncaring panic.

"Um… You two should come with me… and bring the human, if you can find her." The skeleton, Sans, stared at the screen- er, uh, reader… reader, and said, "Yes, Frisk is a girl. I don't care what you salty noob Undertale fans think." At that he left, and the others followed after him. Undyne offered Alphys a shrug, but she didn't see. She was too busy sweating at the sight of the dark figure standing at the entrance to the True Lab.

" _Greetings. I'm going to need Undyne and… ?_ _ﾸﾎ_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ_ _?_ _ﾸﾎ ︎ ︎⬧︎⧫︎ ︎❒︎_ _? Who's that? Anyway, just step into this portal when you've assembled these two contestants and up to ten spectators. And please be quick, I don't have all day._ " Sans gripped his hands in agony. He was frustrated, not frustrated enough to actually try, but frustrated nonetheless. "The Fandom Wars… So our world's time travel has allowed me to live long enough to see another… That means Papyrus and I have to fuse again." Undyne, her determination stronger than her fear, stepped forward. "I don't know what this is, but I'll do what it takes to protect Alphys." At this Alphys blushed and walked up to Undyne, "Y-yeah, what s-she said…"

DAY I

The Crystal Temple

"Steven! Be careful with that! And you don't swing it wildly, you parry my strikes. Okay? Let's try this again." Pearl and Steven stood atop the Crystal Temple, with Pearl 'teaching' Steven how to sword fight. Connie watched from a few meters away, keeping her distance from Pearl's… craziness.

"Um, Pearl, can't we just watch Epic Realistic Sword Fighter _ **z**_ VI instead? That's where they do tricks like sword-flips! I wanna do a sword-flip! Hup!" Steven, a short, chubby boy with a rose quartz on his belly-button tried to do a backflip with a sword and fell on his face. The sword slid across the ground towards Connie, adjusting her glasses as usual. She backed away from the sword, clutching her book tightly in her arms.

"Watch it!" As Steven laughed away his failure, Connies stared at him unflinchingly. It took only a few seconds for her frown to become a smile, her eyes filling with tears as she laughed. "Steven… you always make me smile," Connie said sweetly, her eyes immovably pinned on Steven. It was then that a portal opened and a dark-skinned gem appeared beside it.

" _Greetings. I am Eve- Onyx. You know who I am, Pearl. You're lucky you and Rose Quartz won 700 years ago. You know it wasn't fair,_ " Onyx adjusted herself, realizing she was getting emotional, " _Forgive me. You are not requested for this Fandom Wars. This year Steven and…_ _ **Greg**_ _?! What the Hell?! Kara, what are you- ugh, fine. Steven, get your father and-_ " "NOOOO! Why, I- You would enlist _Steven_ to participate in your sick _game_? You bastard, I should-" Pearl gasped suddenly. Her eyes drifted slowly from Onyx to the black sword that had stabbed her in the stomach. "S-Steven… Don't lose…" These were the last words Steven heard before he blacked out.

DAY I

The TARDIS

"That's just it, Clara," started The Doctor, a handsome british male with a cool bow tie and a cool fez, "It can do practically anything! Well, except open wooden locks. But that's its _only_ weakness, I assure you." The Doctor, portrayed by the fabulous Matt Smith, was surrounded by whirring machinery and thousands of buttons and switches. He stood in front of a young brunette in a short dress and a jacket. She looked fascinated by the small metallic screwdriver-shaped mechanism The Doctor was showing her.

"Very cool, Doctor, but Vegas. Remember?" They had been planning a trip to Vegas for minutes- and that's a pretty long time to _plan_ something, when you're a madman in a box. A time-travelling box, nonetheless. "Yes, yes, we'll get to Vegas in no time. But in the meantime-" The Doctor looked at the TARDIS' console, his expression fading into worry. He inched towards it, his steps frantic. "Oh, , my dear, dear Clara." "What is it Doctor? Is something wrong?" Clara inched towards The Doctor, his Doctor-est coat on- the one she liked most. He wasn't supposed to have it until Twelvth, but- pfft, time travel!

"Oh, Clara! How could I be so forgetful? Why, why me? Why, with my 1000-year-old memory can I not remember one bloody date?" "Calm down, Doctor. Tell me _slowly_." Clara put her arm on The Doctor's shoulders, temporarily stopping his fit of maddness. "I didn't think it would be this soon. I was barely a few centuries old when I last participated. I lost to that crystal!" The Doctor gathered himself together and began to pilot the TARDIS. Buttons blinked and machines whirred as it began to move swiftly.

"Where are we going?" The Doctor responded, not blinking nor turning his head from the blinking lights, "We're leaving the universe. We'll come to them before they can get to us." There they were, a madman and a Police Box, floating through space towards the battle that will decide the fate of their universe.


End file.
